To Save A Life
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: "No one will care if I die." Benson looked down at the screaming crowd, his eyes shimmering with tears. He felt a gentle wing on his arm and looked up. "I'll care." Mordecai said softly. Mordecai/Benson friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Credit to Kimball20 for the title :D thanks dude!**

"Well, time for my date" Benson tugged his dark blue jacket one more time as he walked down the stairs, baring a rare smile. Benson and Audrey had been going out for a few months now, their relationship getting stronger and stronger with each passing day. Since he had been dating Audrey, Benson had been nicer to the guys, treating them with more respect. Mordecai and Rigby almost thanked Audrey for changing Bensons attitude, though funnily enough, she had done nothing but date him. He checked his breath then turned to Mordecai and Rigby who were playing video games. "See ya guys"

Mordecai turned, control in hand, "Good luck on your date Benson"

"Thanks Mordecai" Benson opened the door and walked out, letting the door shut behind him.

* * *

The sky had turned a coal black, stars twinkling like diamonds. It had been two hours when Benson has finally made it home, and by then, Mordecai and Rigby were still playing video games, though every one else had gone to bed. They heard the door shut but didn't turn.

"Hey Benson" The two said in unison, not moving their eyes from the screen, or raising a hand to signal 'hello'.

"How'd the date go?" Mordecai asked happily. When they got no response, Rigby paused the game and they turned, thinking instead of Benson, it was someone else. But it was Benson. Except he looked...different. Mordecai and Rigby dropped their controllers on the table and gave their full attention to the gumball machine, kneeling up on the couch to get a better look at him. He didn't look their way as he peeled off his jacket and threw it next to the door. They heard a sad sigh from him, their eyes following their boss as he clutched the bannister and slowly climbed the stairs. When they heard a door slam, they exchanged glances, then turned and sat on the couch. Neither spoke as both picked up their controllers and continued playing, but strangely enough, their hearts weren't into it.

* * *

The bright morning sun shone down on the park workers as they talked and laughed about nothing. Mordecai and Rigby's mind was on their boss, both wondering what went wrong in the two hours he was gone. Their thoughts were interrupted by the slam of a door. The gang turned their heads towards the door to see Skips with a clipboard and a grim expression. He skipped down the steps and stood in front of them. Looking down at the board, he began signing jobs off, ticking names, as if both was completely normal. Not one of the men said a word, all watching the white yetis eyes on the board.

Silently, Pops put his hand up. "Skips, where is Benson?", he asked in his naive tone, the sudden noise breaking the silence that had shrouded the group. Skips pen poised against the paper as he glanced down at the ground. Again, Mordecai and Rigby exchanged glances, now worried about their boss. If Skips, the ever wise yeti, hadn't answered such a naive mans question, there must be something extremely wrong. Pops didn't unfortunately catch the hint of horrid atmosphere throughout the air, only waiting patiently for an answer. Cept he never got one. Skips finally looked up and, as if a question had never been said, began pointing at each man and giving their jobs for the day. Mordecai and Rigby got the job 'rake the leaves around the park', much to Rigby's slight annoyance. As the men stood and parted ways to their jobs, Mordecai and Rigby waited and watched Pops. As expected, the lollipop man was unfazed by all of this, skipping off to work with Thomas. The two friends sighed, disappointed Pops hadn't pressed the question, stood, and walked over to the shed to grab the rakes.

* * *

Rigby sighed as he pushed a group of brightly colored leaves into the pile. "Dude, this job sucks. There are leaves all over the place!" He turned and spread his arms wide, gesturing to the scatters of gold, green and red leaves dotted around the grass.

"I know man", Mordecai answered, "But aren't you a little concerned about Benson?" He stopped and looked up at the raccoon, who had grabbed his rake and was hurriedly raking every leaf with most of them breaking in Rigbys poor attempt at finishing the job. "Rigby?"

Rigby dropped the rake. "What?" He turned with an annoyed look on his face.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to put the leaves in piles, not be an idiot and randomly move the leaves everywhere"

Rigby frowned. "Well I'm sorry, I'm just a bit worried about Benson"

"Whatever dude, you're only saying that because I brought it up and you're using it as an excuse so you don't have to admit how lazy you are"

"STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai chuckled, then set his jaw. "But seriously man, what do you think happened?"

Rigby shrugged. "Maybe Benson got lost while trying to find the restaurant and stepped in some dog doo"

"Rigby!" Mordecai said firmly, though he chuckled a bit.

Rigby smiled. "Or maybe some guy farted on his face and that's why he looked so sad last night"

Mordecai crossed his arms and glared at the raccoon, but he still smiled nonetheless.

"Or...oh, oh, I know...maybe he took a dump on a lawn then was forced to eat it" He smirked, a gleam in his eyes.

Mordecai let out a small laugh, which he didn't bother to hide, letting himself collapse on the grass as he let the giggles out. Both the animals rolled around the grass, clutching their stomachs as tears streamed down their cheeks.

"Dude..." Rigby slowly stood. He opened his eyes, which were brimming with tears. "Maybe...he..." He burst out laughing, falling on the grass. This only made Mordecai laugh harder. It had been a good five minutes for the two to calm down and properly stand, Rigby's legs still wobbly as he tried to calm himself.

"Dude, we need to rake these leaves" Mordecai stood, looking around at the unfinished work, the rakes laying on the grass.

Rigby eventually managed to stand, letting out a long breath. "Fine. But after this, we'll ask Skips about Benson"

Mordecai picked up a rake, along with Rigby, and began raking the leaves into piles. "Ok dude. But you have to work hard this time"

Rigby waved a hand. "Fine, whatever"

He dropped the rake and grabbed a black trash bag. Opening it, he held it open while Mordecai picked up piles of leaves and dumped them in the bag. This continued for the next nine minutes till the bag was completely full. Rigby pulled the bag shut with the tags then passed the bag to Mordecai, who lifted it over his shoulder. Rigby carried the rakes. The two walked back to the shed, Mordecai waiting outside for Rigby as the raccoon placed the rakes on their hooks. When he emerged, Mordecai shut the door then walked to a bin and threw the bag in. Both sighed then practically ran to Skips place.

* * *

They found Skips fixing his truck, a wrench in his hand, oil stains on his fur. Mordecai and Rigby slowly approached the yeti, uncertain of what exactly to say. Without looking up, Skips simply said, "I'm not going to tell you about Benson"

Both the friends became shocked, wondering how Skips knew they were there, but they quickly shook themselves out of their shocked state.

"Why not?" Mordecai asked.

Skips looked up at the blue jay. "Because it's none of your business and it's just between me and him." Satisfied with his answer, he turned back and began tightening a pipe in the engine.

Rigby frowned. "What the...Why can't you tell us Skips?"

Skips sighed and turned around. He skipped over to the two, wiping the oil stains off himself with a rag. "Listen, I've known Benson longer than you two have and I know him. well enough to know he wouldn't want you two finding out. It's better you guys didn't know what's going on. I don't want anyone asking questions." Skips sighed again, keeping his eyes on Rigby, as if waiting for him to snap back at him. Rigby broke contact after a few seconds, the yetis gaze making him feel uncomfortable.

Mordecai nodded and finally broke the silence. "Ok. Thanks Skips. Have you got anymore jobs for us to do?"

Skips shook his head. "Nope. I've given the rest of the jobs to Muscle Man and Fives. You guys just go back to the house and play video games"

Glancing at eachother one more time, the duo thanked Skips then turned and ran back to the house before Skips could change his mind.

**Sorry about the weird writing style of this chapter. The reason for this is because I wrote out a story plan, writing what would happen in each chapter, and...yeah, it turned out kinda weird...Hopefully I have gotten the hang of keeping the characters in...character? I don't usually write about Skips as being a 'main' character in my stories, so I don't know if he would actually say what I wrote him to say before. Sorry if it is OOC. Chapter 2 will probably up Thursday :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I thought I wouldn't have enough time to put this chapter up, with Christmas and that, but haha turns out I do have enough time. So here we go, chapter 2**

Two entire days had passed and no sign of their boss. By now, the workers had become extremely worried. Pops was almost crying, fearful for his friend who he thought had gone missing. Thankfully, he was being comforted by Muscle Man. Mordecai and Rigby were slumped on the steps, forced to listen to the whimpers from the lollipop man and hushed 'shush's from Muscle Man, who had no clue how exactly to comfort Pops. Thomas and Fives didn't talk much to each other and so both tried to console Pops, just to avoid the awkward silence that would grow between them if they had chosen to sit alone.

Mordecai rested his elbows on his knees. "Dude, I'm staring to get kinda...afraid about Benson"

"Whatta mean?" Rigby, thankful Mordecai had finally spoken, turned his head to the blue jay.

"I mean none of us have seen Benson in three whole days since he went on his date with Audrey." He sighed and stretched his legs, letting his hands drop to his sides as he looked up at Rigby. "The only person who knows is Skips, and he's not telling anybody. It's kinda weird. I know Skips is his closest friend out of all of us, but Benson would tell us what's going on right?" His tone sounded distressing, more worried than the rest of the guys. Thankfully for Mordecai, Rigby barely heard it.

Rigby rubbed his head. "I know what you mean man. Since yesterday when Skips refused to tell us what's going on, it annoyed me for the rest of the day and now. It must be something really bad if Skips isn't saying anything about it."

"What do you think's happened to Benson?"

Before Rigby could open his mouth to answer the blue jays question, they heard the front door slam. The two didn't bother turning their heads, already knowing it would be Skips with the clipboard and pencil. Sure enough, Skips skipped down the steps and stood in front of them, the board in his hand. He didn't say a word, only glancing from employee to employee. His gaze stopped on Pops for a quick second, surprised at the lollipop mans tears, but didn't say a word. Mordecai and Rigby felt a small spark of hope, thinking Skips would finally answer the one question on everyone's mind. Skips eyes drifted to the clipboard and he flipped a few pages, making the spark in the two quickly die out. They regained their 'worried/bored' composure as they waited for their names and job to be read out.

"Mordecai and Rigby, you two will be washing the truck, Muscle Man and Thomas, you two will..."

The two friends switched off after their names and jobs had been called out and turned back to each other.

"So, what do you think is up with Benson?"

Rigby shrugged. "I don't know man." He scratched his head. "This is just a huge horrible mystery. I mean, three days ago, Benson was all happy when he went out for his date. Two hours later, he came back without a word and just looked sad and depressed. After that, Skips has been taking over Bensons job, refusing to tell anyone about what had happened to him. It's just...weird man" He sighed, defeated, covering his face with his hands.

"Maybe it is something horrible. But what?" Mordecai didn't expect Rigby to answer, and he didn't, letting the question mix in their minds, running for an answer.

"Ok guys" The duo looked up at Skips. "Let's get to work" Pops stood up and walked down the path, being comforted by Muscle Man and Fives. Skips, seeing the scared look in the lollimans eyes, had given Pops, Muscle Man and Fives the same job, knowing Pops needed the reassurance and cheering up. Nodding, he skipped up the steps and into the house. Mordecai and Rigby waited till they heard the door shut and Pops, Muscle Man and Fives were out of sight, till they began talking again.

Rigby turned to Mordecai, who was deep in thought, staring intently at the step. Rigby waited and he smiled when he saw Mordecai lift his head. "Dude, It's gotta have something to do with Audrey"

"What?" Rigby's smile slightly faltered.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Think about it. Benson went out for a date with Audrey then two hours later, came back all sad and depressed."

Rigby smiled again and nodded. "Of course. Why didn't we see that?"

"Maybe because we were so consumed with worry that we forgot to look right in front of us"

Rigby lowered an eyebrow. "But Audrey's not in front of us"

Again, Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Never mind"

They both fell silent again, thinking of possibilities about what had happened on the night of Bensons date.

"Maybe Audrey got hit by a car?" Rigby asked in wonder.

Mordecai shook his head. "It would of been in the newspaper or on the news.

Rigby frowned. "Maybe he found her with another boyfriend"

"Nah, Benson would of been used to it by now"

"Maybe Audrey didn't turn up to the restaurant"

"Dude, Benson wouldn't stay shut it in the house for three days for that"

Rigby sighed. "You're right. Well, what the heck happened?"

Mordecai shook his head. "I don't know man. But I think we should ask Skips"

"But he hasn't said anything to anyone. And you heard him yesterday, Benson wouldn't want us to know."

"Yeah but, Benson wouldn't know would he?"

Rigby shrugged. "I guess, but Skips still won't say anything"

"Well, it's worth a shot"

Rigby watched Mordecai stand and walk to the door, before standing and following the blue jay.

* * *

Skips was washing dishes, his back to them, when the two approached him. One one side of the sink was a dish rack, clean dishes put into the slots, waiting to be dried and put away. On the other side were piles of dishes, dirty and crusted with old food crumbs.

"I'm not going to tell you about Benson" He stated, picking up a clean cup and drying the bubbles off it.

Having heard the sentence before, the two sighed in frustration. Rigby frowned. "We want to know what's going on"

"I've told you before" He stopped and turned, setting the cup and towel down on the bench. "You two can't know"

Mordecai bit his lip and stepped forward. "We know it's about Audrey"

Skips immediately moved his gaze to the ground, and the two straight away knew they had hit a nerve. Shuffling from foot to foot, Mordecai breathed a happy, relieved sigh when he saw Skips looked up, defeat in his eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you two. But you better not tell anyone" He skipped over to the table, Mordecai and Rigby happily following.

"Yeah Skips, we promise, we won't say a word" Mordecai answered, sitting down in a chair across from Skips. Rigby sat on either side of the two, resting his arms on the table.

Skips eyes closed as he remembered, trying to figure out how to say this to the two without either freaking them out or making them more worried than they already were. Mordecai and Rigby patiently waited for Skips to open his eyes, watching his expression change, his eyes tightly shut. Finally, he opened them and took a deep breath. "Audrey dumped Benson"

The two stared at Skips then glanced at each other. Rigby frowned. Clearly both had been expecting worse. "That's it? That's the reason Benson has been stuck in the house for the past three days? Because he got dumped?"

Skips nodded.

"Nothing out of the extreme or anything?"

Skips eyes narrowed at the raccoon, but he shook his head.

Rigby sighed and rested his head on his hand. Mordecai smiled sadly. "Thanks for telling us Skips"

"No problem fellas. It felt good to get it off my chest anyway"

"Just one more question." He paused, considering whether or not to continue. "When is Benson going to go back to doing his job?"

Skips fell silent for a long time, letting the question roll around in his head. He sighed. "I don't know. It could be a few more days till Benson finally decides to calm down and face the music. I can't promise you when it'll be."

Mordecai and Rigby nodded as a thank you to Skips then turned and walked outside to do their job. Skips stayed where he was and watched them go, then stood and finished off the dishes with a sigh.

* * *

"Dude, what the heck? I though it would be something extreme"

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm. "Does it matter if it's not? Bensons been shut inside the house for the past three days and all you can say is Bensons excuse isn't 'extreme' enough?"

Rigby rubbed his arm and glared up at the blue jay. "Yeah, if you put it that way"

Mordecai shook his head. "He must of loved Audrey a lot for having to block himself out from everyone" He sighed.

Rigby walked down the stairs and picked up a rag from the bucket. He slapped the rag on the truck and began washing. Mordecai soon followed, though his mind was filled with things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, everyone was seated on the steps, nervous chatter gathered amongst the workers. Mordecai and Rigby, both knowing about Benson, stayed quiet and decided to listen, but after hearing another burst of sobs whimpering from Pops, they sighed and waited for Skips. The slam of a door signaled the yeti was here, but the duo didn't even look his way as he skipped past them. Standing in front of the group, Skips flipped through the pages of his clipboard. He glanced up for a second and caught Mordecai and Rigby's eyes, a knowing look flashed between them. The workers fell silent and waited.

Skips held the two's gaze for one more moment before looking back down at his clipboard.

He read out the jobs and paused a second to glance up at Pops. Seeing his state, again he had Muscle Man to work with him.

"Mordecai and Rigby, you two will be weeding the garden."

The two didn't say a word of protest and just nod, not surprising Skips in the slightest. Everyone was too consumed with worry for their boss to notice the nod the three gave each other as Skips looked up. Flipping the pages back over, the yeti skipped up the stairs and back in the house, leaving the employees to go do their jobs.

Mordecai and Rigby waited till Pops, Thomas, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost had left, before standing themselves and walking down the steps in the direction of the park garden.

* * *

Mordecai pulled out another weed with a sigh. He wiped his brow before speaking. "Ugh. I hate weed duty." He threw the pile of weeds into a red wheelbarrow.

"I know man." Rigby sat up with a frown, a clumps of weeds in his hand. "Why couldn't Muscle Man get this job?"

"Cause him and Thomas have to clean the fountain"

Rigby groaned and tossed the clump into the wheelbarrow before collapsing on the dirt, his hat falling on the ground. "I hate this job" He stretched the word job, irritating Mordecai.

Mordecai sat up and looked at the raccoon who had his eyes closed. "Dude"

No answer.

"Dude?"

No answer.

"DUDE!"

"What?" Rigby opened his eyes.

Mordecai frowned. "Sit up man."

Rigby rolled over. "But I don't wanna do this job"

A roll of his eyes made Rigby narrow his eyes. "You gotta help me weed the garden"

"But look" Rigby stood up, gesturing in to the huge patch of soil, riddled of most of the weeds. "We're almost done. It won't matter if you finish the job all by yourself"

Mordecai threw up his hands and shook his head. Although Rigby had made no point whatsoever, Mordecai didn't feel like arguing with the raccoon. He shook his head again then went back to weeding.

Rigby smiled and folded his arms. "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm. I'm gonna go watch tv" He dropped his arms by his side. "Keep up the good work man" With that, he turned and ran off, leaving Mordecai to finish off their job.

* * *

On the run back to the house, Rigby passed Skips who was looking at the clipboard. The yeti suddenly stopped and looked up at the raccoon, causing Rigby to stop.

"What are you doing?" Skips asked in a suspicious tone, thinking Rigby was going to check on Benson.

"I...uh...was going to take a break" Rigby smiled meekly, hoping Skips bought his obviously fake excuse.

Skips breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, looking away from the raccoon and skipping ahead. Rigby watched him leave for a few seconds, wondering why Skips hadnt said anything else then, remembering he had tv to watch, turned and ran towards the house. Bounding up the steps, he rushed inside and jumped on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he switched on the tv and sunk in the cushion with a contempt sigh.

"So much better than work", he muttered.

He began flicking channels, pressing button after button.

_-and if you look closely, you can just see the-_

_-standing here in this magnificent parade changes-_

_-it's beyond imagination, how we became upon this earth-_

_-Lucy, I need you to stay here while-_

Rigby groaned and continued to flick channel after channel. He threw down the remote in annoyance and was about to jump off the couch, till he stopped and looked up at the tv, a particular news broadcast catching his eye. He sat back down on the couch and focused his attention on the report. From what he could see, a helicopter was flying close to a building, it's camera pointed downward at a screaming, panicked crowd being held back by police. Two police cars, their lights flashing, were parked in front of the building. Yellow tape, printed with the words 'Do Not Cross', had been stuck on two poles, following around the building, blocking the crowd off. The camera suddenly diverted upwards, focusing on a familiar gumball machine teetering on the ledge, his body pressed up against the rough stone. His usually sour expression was one of pure terror, the cold eyes directed at the two slackers now filled with tears, streaming down his cheeks. The metal limbs of his arms and legs were shaking horribly as he gazed down at the crowd.

Benson

Rigbys eyes widened. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off the screen. Numbly reaching for his phone, he felt immediately sick to his stomach as he heard a young lady scream "Don't do it. You have so much to live for" Rigby watched Benson's head, his eyes slowly closing in sorrow. Swallowing hard, the raccoon watched the report as he dialed Mordecai's number.

"Hello?"

Rigby felt the words catch in his throat, his panicked eyes searching the screen. "Get to the house. Now." He hung up the phone before Mordecai could ask why. He gripped the couch and shut his eyes tight, forcing himself to hear the terrified screams of the crowd, the curious tone of the camera man, and waited for Mordecai to get back.

* * *

Mordecai, fearing Rigby had caused some sort of emergency, had gathered everyone and had gone back to the house. Rigby heard the front door slam and footsteps approach the couch, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Ok Rigby, we're here. What did you do this-" Mordecai stopped when he saw the screen. Everyone watched as if hypnotised, none of them believing what they were seeing. The blue jay glanced at Skips and saw the yetis mouth moving, but no words coming out. Mordecai turned his attention back to the screen, barely hearing Pops scared sobs. His wide eyes gazed at Benson, but he only kept his eyes on the crowd.

Still with his eyes closed, Rigby fumbled with the remote and pressed the OFF button, switching the television black.

Everyone was silent, horror, terror and fear soon appearing on their faces as the report they had seen sunk in. Mordecai looked down and saw his hands shaking. When he looked back up, his eyes caught Skips, who looked back, just as terrified as the rest of the men. Mordecai looked past Skips at Muscle Man who was shaking and had HFG next to him.

"Let's go" It wasn't much, but it was enough to get the guys finally moving. They all nodded and followed Mordecai out the door, Rigby bounding on all fours to the cart. When everyone had piled in, Mordecai stepped on the gas pedal and launched the cart forward, out the gates and down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Btw, listen to the song 'Freedom' by Run Boy Run while reading. Creates a heartfelt moment (well, I hope it does)**

Brakes screeched against the path as Mordecai slammed his foot on the brakes. Everyone slowly got out and joined the crowd, staring up at Benson in a mix of shock and horror. Mordecai saw Pops crying, clutching Rigby for comfort. The blue jay quickly looked away and diverted his gaze up at his boss. Only a few windows were dotted here and there and ironicly enough, Benson was standing on the highest window ledge.

"I knew he was upset, but I never thought he would resort to this" Mordecai heard Skips say gruffly, a hint of disbelief in his tone. Mordecai ran a hand through his hair (his hair? Idk...), his eyes slowly widening as he realized what he was about to do. Looking straight ahead, he ran through the crowd, pushing and shoving men and woman to reach the door.

Rigby watched Mordecai leave and stepped forward. "Mordecai, wait..."

The raccoons words were drowned out by screams, the blue jay only focusing on reaching the window. Heart racing, he ran inside and to the stairwell.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Mordecai soon found the window Benson was standing outside. He approached the window carefully, his heart full of worry, till he reached it. He made sure to stay out of sight, but close to Benson, then stood still, looking at his boss. Benson was still looking down at the crowd, completely oblivious of the blue jay watching him. Mordecai took a deep breath.

"Benson", he whispered.

Benson immediately looked up and turned his head. His eyes widened. "M...Mordecai?"

Mordecai nodded, smiling a little. He reached out a hand, Bensons' eyes not moving from the blue jay.

"Please...don't do this. Come back to the park"

Mordecai's heart sunk when he saw Benson's head turn sadly. The blue jays hand limply dropped by his side as he looked at his boss. "Why bother? I'm just a sad loser with a cruddy job, a horrid boss, and employees I can't even trust. My girlfriend dumped me four days ago for another man, I lost my best friend 10 years ago over a stick hockey match, Veronica left me for a business man and I'm a stingy old git who people hate because of my anger issue." He sighed. "No one cares if I die" Benson looked at the screaming crowd, his eyes shimmering with tears. He felt a gentle wing on his arm and looked at the blue jay.

"I'd care" He said softly, smiling sadly. Benson's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't pull his arm away. "Listen Benson, you may be a jerk, but everyone cares about you, although we don't show it as much as we should." He chuckled then continued. "You shouldn't let one break up change your life, especially from one girl who obviously isn't worth your time. You have done so much for us over the years; saving me and Rigby from the stick hockey match, helping all of us defeat that summertime tape, playing pinball so we could all cross that bridge, proving to not only that band, but everyone, that you could play that incredible drum solo." Benson smiled as the memories came rushing back. "You're an amazing person Benson, and although you do have a hot temper, it shouldn't affect who you really are inside. If you jump now...you won't only end your life, but your friends and families as well." Benson glanced down at the crowd then back up at Mordecai. "Just...please Benson...don't do this" The break in his voice caused Benson to turn away.

Benson closed his eyes and fell silent. Mordecai's head dropped, his heart shattering. He was going to jump and end his life. He felt...defeated. Closing his eyes, he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and was ready to drop to the floor...

"Alright"

Mordecai lifted his head and opened his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips when he saw Benson turn away from the crowd. He reached his arms out towards the blue jay, a relieved smile that quickly dropped as soon as his foot hit a loose stone.

He heard Benson scream and raced to the ledge, to see Benson gripping the edge, his face etched in pure terror. His right arm dangled by his side, tears streaming down his cheeks. The screams below became louder and high pitched.

Mordecai leaned out and reached out a hand. "Benson", he yelled, "Take my hand"

Benson looked up. He hesitated before using his other hand to grasp Mordecais. Mordecai moved slowly back, pulling Benson up. As Benson got closer and closer to the window, the screams died down. Mordecai smiled and in one more burst of strength, pulled Benson through the window. The force from the pull sent Benson up and he landed on Mordecai.

They both sat there in a quivering mess, Mordecai not believing what had happened. He forced his heart to slow and made his breathing slow to let the silence engulf them. Benson wrapped his arms tightly onto Mordecai and rested his head in his feathers, as if he could never let him go. Mordecai didn't say a word and slowly closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Bensons small body and held him there. Hot tears rolled down the blue jays cheeks.

He had saved a life.

Benson breathed out shakily, listening to the calm heartbeat of the blue jay. His eyes slowly closed and he smiled, tears staining his feathers.

Mordecai felt Benson take a deep breath and take his head off his chest. Pulling back to look at Benson, Mordecai could see the tears still there, but a light smile was on his lips. "Thank you"

Mordecai swallowed thickly and nodded. Benson hugged Mordecai one more time before matching the blue jays pace and following him out the office door and down the stairs.

* * *

As soon as the two stepped out the doors, they were immediately swarmed with cameras and reporters. The crowd were all staring at the two in relief and happiness, although none of them knew them.

"Benson!"

Benson turned at the sound of his name and grinned when he saw Rigby and the gang rushing towards him. He was grabbed in a hug by all of them, almost having the breath knocked out of him. Seeing they weren't going to get a story, the reporters and helicopter soon went away. Benson smiled, and listened to the silence soon covering the group as everyone walked away, annoyed he hadn't jumped. After all, they were only looking for attention, something to tell the kids.

When everyone had left, Benson pulled back out of the hug with an apologetic smile.

"Listen guys. I just want to apologize for what I did. I just became so overcome with depression about losing Audrey, that I kind of lost my mind and thought the best way to get rid of the pain was to...jump off the window ledge of a record studio." Chuckling sadly, he glanced from employee to employee to see their reaction.

Skips smiled briefly. "We forgive ya Benson"

Muscle Man and High Fives smiled at each other, yelling that they knew it was from being dumped. Thomas only watched, saddene and confused at the event.

Pops clapped at Bensons small speech, Benson's attention drawing to the lollipop man. "Benson my good man. You had no need to commit to something so very drastic if it included ending your one life. Talking about your problems may be the solution next time. If you need someone to talk to then I am here" The lollipop man said the last sentence in sympathy, smiling at the gumball machine. Benson returned the smile, nodding a thanks.

As Benson got talking to Pops about what exactly had caused Benson to come to this, Mordecai and Rigby watched, leaning against the cart.

Both the friends watched the two talking and listened to Muscle Man and HFG. Rigby glanced at the blue jay next to him. He was to what he had said to Benson for him to change his mind, but he felt the time wasn't right to ask.

"You know you saved a life today" The sentence caught Mordecai off guard, the words coming from someone else making the event seem so real. Mordecai sighed then nodded.

"I know" He said quietly. Benson caught Mordecai's eye and smiled. "But it just seems...so surreal. All of it.

Rigby nodded. "Well, believe it man"

The two stood in silence, watching the sun dip low beneath the horizon, its golden rays shining on the group. Mordecai took a deep breath and smiled back at Benson. A bright orange surrounded the sun, a straight line of dark red drawn across the horizon.

"You know Rigby?" Mordecai asked in wonder, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Rigby yawned. "Hm?"

"I wish life was more fair. Like I wish some people just died of old age..." Rigby turned his head, wondering where the blue jay was going with this. "People shouldn't commit suicide because of their bad life..." _Oh, he was talking about Benson. _"They shouldn't have cancer, or heart attacks or even crashes, like...how my dad died in a car accident..." Mordecai smiled a dreamy sad smile, Rigby still watching him with curious eyes, his expression pained at the memory. Mordecai shrugged one shoulder. "I mean, he could be a jerk sometimes, but I still love him."

Rigby narrowed his eyes, still confused. "Dude, he came back as a ghost"

"Yeah but, think about it" Mordecai tore his eyes from Benson to look at Rigby. "He can't ever have his legs back to sit down or play soccer or...anything. Even though being a ghost _can _be cool..." He paused to chuckle at the memory, then sighed. "He has to spend the rest of his life legless. And my mom's getting older, and he will _still _look the same.

Rigby nodded, finally understanding. He knew this was still a tough topic for Mordedai to bring up, even after 15 years. "I never thought of it that way", he said sadly.

Mordecai sighed again and turned back to look at his boss. Benson was now talking to Skips, possibly about his life. The blue jay breathed out deeply. "Man...why did Benson have a bad life? He didn't do anything wrong..." Rigby let his gaze drift to their boss. Mordecai pushed himself off the cart and began counting the list off his fingers "He got kicked out of a band, quit stick hockey because his best friend got killed, his girlfriend left him for a business man and now Audrey's gone and dumped him for another dude." Mordecai leant back on the cart and closed his eyes for a moment. "He's a cool guy and he's just sad and angry because of everything horrible that's happened in his life"

Mordecai opened his eyes to see Rigby looking at him. "What?"

"He's a cool guy?" Rigby asked after a moment.

"If you just look past all that's happened, then yeah, he's a cool guy"

Rigby shrugged. "Hmm...I guess. So that explains his short temper?"

"Yeah"

The two fell silent again, both watching the sunset, till it slowly faded and grew a dark blue with stars twinkling in the night. Mordecai and Rigby pushed themselves off the cart as Skips approached with the guys behind him.

"Thanks for taking my job Skips" Benson smiled at the yeti, who shrugged casually.

"Eh, it was no problem. Mordecai and Rigby didn't slack off once while you were..." He let his voice trail off as Benson nodded understandingly then glanced at the two in disbelief.

"Really?"

Skips nodded again then got into the cart, Pops, Muscle Man, Fives and Thomas clambering for a seat. Rigby jumped in the last free seat, earning a frown from Mordecai.

"Looks like you'll have to sit in the back of the cart" Rigby smirked.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Whatever man"

Mordecai walked to the very back of the cart and knelt on the seat, Benson sitting next to him. The cart began moving forward as they drove towards home and both clutched onto the seat. They had never sat in back before.

Mordecai smiled gently. "You ok?"

"Well..." Benson turned towards the blue jay, the two facing eachother. "I'm a lot better than I was standing on a window ledge, with a crowd of people staring up at me", he said flatly.

Mordecai blushed at Bensons tone, mentally kicking himself for such a stupid question. "Sorry Benson. I just thought that since you..." He looked up when he heard a chuckle from the gumball machine.

"I'm fine Mordecai. Still a little shaken from before, but fine otherwise"

Mordecai looked up at the night sky, relaxing in relief. A half moon shone down on them, casting a shiny white glow on the road as Skips drove on.

"Thank you"

Mordecai slowly turned his head to Benson, to see the gumball machine looking at him with kind eyes. The blue jay became momentarily confused until the rushing memories clouded his mind. Shrugging a shoulder, he smiled. "Hey, it was...nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing Mordecai" Bensons eyes grew dark, his facial expression becoming something the blue jay couldn't read no matter how hard he looked. "If you hadn't run up those stairs and given me that speech, I wouldn't be here, talking to you."

Mordecai looked at his boss, as Benson took a deep breath. "After talking to Pops and Skips, I realize now that what you said was right. I shouldn't let a breakup end my life and I have done a lot for you guys over the years." He shook his head with a smile. "I guess...I wasn't thinking right when I stood on that ledge. That if I jumped...I wouldn't know what I would miss..." He slowly looked up, capturing Mordecais eyes with his own. "Maybe it's time to let go of the past, and focus on what's more important than a stupid girlfriend. All of you are my second family, you and Rigby being the two immature boys who make me furious every day" He chuckled lightly. "What I'm trying to say is...thank you Mordecai...for saving my life"

Mordecai feigned surprise. "Wow Benson, that's pretty deep"

"Shut up" Benson said jokingly, lightly punching the blue jay in the arm.

Mordecai chuckled and closed his eyes, resting against the metal.

Benson sighed and looked up at the sky then slowly bought his gaze down on the blue jay. Sensing Benson was looking at him, Mordecai opened his eyes. "Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you run up the stairs to see me? Why not anyone else?"

Mordecai lifted himself off the metal and paused in thought. Finally, he shrugged. "Well...Skips already knew and he was terrified when he saw the report, Pops freaked out, Muscle Man and HFG are jerks and didn't really consider going up and talking to you, Thomas is just a kid and Rigby...Rigby didn't actually freak out as much as I thought he would, but he was the first person to see the news from taking a break"

Benson chuckled. "For once, slacking came out in handy"

"Yeah...I guess it did" Mordecai smiled and relaxed again.

Benson looked at Mordecai for a few moments, and smiled. Letting his gaze drift up to the night sky, he sighed, his breath becoming a white cloud against the dark. He closed his eyes and let the silence wrap around him, enjoying every minute of it. The silence was broken when he heard a faint voice. "Benson?"

The gumball machine turned his head. "Yeah?"

"We're always here for you", he said softly.

Although the sentence wasn't much, the words were enough to comfort Benson. He smiled and glanced at the guys.

Rigby had fallen asleep and had his head lolled against the seat, Muscle Man and HFG looking up at the stars and cracking a 'my mom' joke at every star they saw. Skips and Pops were talking in the front seats, and Thomas was gazing at the moon.

Benson looked back at Mordecai. He smiled and rested his head on Mordecais shoulder.

"Thank you"

**Well, that is the end of this story.**

**Sorry it's such a late update but I hope you enjoyed the story :)**

**Please no flaming about possible OOC of Mordecai and Benson. I tried.**

**Out of all the ideas I had, I decided upon a happy ending, so sorted bad from good and chose Kimball20s idea. The idea was easy to write and I loved the scenario.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed (and gave ideas for this chapter)**

**Major major credit to bg52598 who gave me Mordecais speech and talk to Rigby. Thank you soo much dude! :D**

**Huge thanks to Kimball20 for her idea :D Thank you! :D**

**I'm currently moving to one shots now, so if any of you guys have a Regular Show one shot you'd like me to write, tell me in reviews.**

**NOTE: I won't take Muscle ManxHFG, MordecaixMargaret, MordecaixRigby, BensonxSkips, MargaretxEileen, MargaretxSkips or RigbyxMargaret.**

**Fanon pairings only (except above) I don't write canon**

**Ones I'm looking for:**

**- Mordecai and Benson friendship**

**- Benson and Pops friendship/romance**

**- Eileen and Benson friendship (comfort)/romance**

**- Mordecai and Eileen friendship**

**And any other FANON pairings you can think of (except NOTE:)**

**Keep it K-K+ rated. Just fluff one-shots **

**Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
